Heir of the Senju
by Harlequyn
Summary: Senju Naruto, Heir of the Senju, Wielder of Mokuton, Jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi, This is his Life


**Ummmm, Yo, this is my first ever chapter of my first ever fanfiction, so yeah. Hope you enjoy it.**

**This is kinda a prologue so yeah, maybe one or two more of these as he grows up before launching into canon.**

**Will update every now and then.**

**Canon will begin at 16, so we can have some sexy times later on.**

**There will be a little bit more background story before we enter Canon though, mainly training development and character development.**

**Genius Naruto**

**Naruto will be paired with Kasumi and Sasuke's sister, a fem Sasuke essentially called Sayuri.**

**Don't abuse me too much, constructive criticism would be appreciated but is not vital.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, bet ya didn't see that coming**

Bloodlust and Malevolence permeated the air as the Kyuubi fought against the Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage's of Konohagakure no Sato.

There were bright yellow flashes around the battlefield, as Konoha burned in the distance. Countless jutsu were being unleashed one after another as the Sandaime targeted the monstrous creature, unrelenting in his barrage.

"SARUTOBI!" called Minato during a brief lull in battle.

"Yes, Minato? Any ideas to deal with kyuubi?" asked Sarutobi as he materialised next to his successor.

"Only one. Shikki Fuuin." he spoke solemnly.

"No, Minato, I won't let you use that!" shouted Sarutobi.

"What then, Our only option is to seal the kyuubi into a Jinchuriki!" responded Minato in kind

There was a moments silence the elder shinobi contemplated his words.

"Let me do the seal. I'm old, I've lived a full life. The village needs you." spoke Sarutobi softly.

"No, Old man. You can't."

"I will go down like my sensei and his brother, in self sacrifice for the village. Minato, retrieve a child, I will accomplish the sealing." ordered Sarutobi.

Sighing sadly, the young blonde accepted this, and flashed to the hospital to retrieve a child.  
-

**Hospital**

Doctors were running left and right as they treated injured shinobi that had been brought in by there comrades. Women and children were huddled in corners as the hospital was overflowing with people, working there hardest to preserve some life.

The smell of disinfectant was heavy, there were groans and moans of pain every few moments as some medics bandages and healed up the front line fighters.

Meanwhile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HASNT GIVEN BIRTH!" shouted Minato, as he learned his own wife, Uzumaki Kushina, had yet to give birth.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but she simply hasn't, and it will at least be another hour until she does." spoke the doctor

"Shit" swore Minato as his plans were now flushed down the drain.

The original plan was to have the Sandaime seal it within his own child, as to not burden anyone else's child and their family with it, but that plan, had failed. It relied on the fact that his wife had given birth, which, has obviously not occurred.

"Get me a strong newborn." ordered the yondaime with regret in his voice.

several moments later, one said child had been retrieved and handed to the yondaime.

"Parents?" inquired Minato

"No living relatives Hokage sama, mother died in childbirth, father died a few months ago. An orphan sir."

Minato sighed, he had been an orphan too as a boy, it wasn't the best experience. He knew it well.

"Thank you" said Minato, as he located the Hiraishin seal on Hiruzen and flashed away.

**Back at the battlefield**

There was a flash, and suddenly standing next to the old fighter known as Hiruzen, there was the yondaime, who's gaze unwavering as he looked upon the kyuubi.

He turned to face the Sandaime with a sad look in his eyes. "Are you sure old man?"

"Yes, Minato, just get me in close enough to perform the sealing." he spoke with unwavering confidence.

"Okay old man" he spoke softly.

And they were gone, like a flash.

The kyuubi looked around, hunting for his prey.

Suddenly there was a flash from his left.

The Sandaime began the long chain of hand seals, as he laid the few hours old child down.

There were flashes all around the kyuubi as the Yondaime kept the beast away from the elder Sarutobi.

Suddenly there was a wave of what one would imagine death to feel like, settling on the field of play. All surrounding shinobi shivered, as the unsavoury feeling descended upon them.

Even the kyuubi began to pay attention at that point.

"SHINIGAMI!" roared Hiruzen "SEAL THE KYUUBI IN THIS CHILD!"

The pale, purple entity, which floated before his eyes, had a shaggy mane of hair, horns and unsurprisingly, had really scary eyes. It looked at him, directly in the eyes, Hiruzen felt himself shiver as he looked into the eyes of death, which unsurprisingly, only he could see, because he was, well...dying obviously, summoning death tended to do that.

It looked from him to the child, to the kyuubi then back to him. It raised an eyebrow. Then went to work.

It reached out towards the kyuubi and clenched his fist.

It exploded into red chakra.

He pointed at the child and pushed towards the boy.

The red chakra flowed into the boy. and a seal design appeared on the child's navel.

The yondaime dashed towards the child as the chakra had finished flowing. He summoned the altar, and quickly applied an eight-trigrams seal, finishing the sealing of the chaotic Bijuu.

The Bloodlust and malevolence slowly dissipated , leaving only the feeling of death

The figure of death that only the old man could see, reached into him and grasped his soul. Hiruzen Gasped as he felt the claw of the Shinigami pierce him. He felt his soul ripped out of his very being, and with a quick flick of its free hand, using its overly-large knife, the connection was cut.

He belonged to the death god, to spend eternity in his stomach.

And with that, his body collapsed, soulless, and the death god, faded away, its job complete.

The Yondaime Hokage, picked up the child and rushed towards the fallen Sandaime, checking him for a pulse.

He found none. The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, was dead.

The man, laid the child down on the charred earth of where the kyuubi once stood and closed the Old man's lifeless eyes, muttering a prayer for the fallen god of shinobi.

He turned back to the child and noticed a root slowly growing. He went to pick the boy up, and gasped, the boys stores were quite large, he quite literally had chakra rolling off him, as since his body had yet to accommodate the kyuubi by expanding his coils, he was forcibly leaking chakra.

The boys chakra was slowly absorbed into the ground. Plants began to sprout about the babe as he slept, power rolling off him in waves.

Young Minato Namikaze, was astounded. The one child chosen to bear the kyuubi, one out of hundreds of newborns and orphans, had the Mokuton. He would have laughed if the situation was less serious.

The last natural Mokuton user was the Shodaime, a hundred or so years ago. But the Mokuton was a kekkei genkai, which inevitably led him to the thought that the child must be a Senju to possess it.

This time, he did chuckle, however gruff it was. He had found a Mokuton user, and he was pretty much the clan heir, considering Tsunade hadn't had kids, and was fast approaching an age where she couldn't bare them. He found a diamond in the rough, one good thing to come out of the kyuubi attack.

He briefly wondered how the council would take it...Bah most of them are civilians, so he didn't care. He'd just have to make sure the council didn't touch him, especially Danzo. His eyes narrowed as he thought of that war hawk.

He sighed and thought about Kushina, wondering what she was up to..."SHIT" he shouted, as he called ANBU to take Hiruzen's body to the morgue And he flashed as close as he could to the hospital and ran into Kushina's room. Where sitting, on the hospital bed, was his wife, with a daughter in her arms.

His wife looked at him smiled and said, "Mina-kun, meet our daughter, her name is Kasumi"

Minato rushed to her side still holding the newly revealed Senju in his arms. "She's beautiful." he said smiling like a Cheshire cat, the grin threatening to split his face.

It was about now that the red-haired maiden noticed the child her husband was carrying. "Mina-kun, who is that?"

"hehehehe" he laughed nervously. "This Kushi-chan, is your successor." he spoke softly, as not to wake his daughter.

Kushina's face shifted into a shocked expression as she looked at the child. "How do his family feel about this...?"

Minato sighed, "He's an orphan, mother dead in childbirth and father died months earlier, each had no living relatives."

Kushina looked at the child sadly. "Does he have a name?" she asked softly

"No, he doesn't, his mother died before naming him."

"What about a clan name?" she asked

Minato sighed knowing this would cause problems in the future, especially with the Uchiha's and Danzo. "He showed signs of having Mokuton after the Sandaime used Shikki Fuuin to seal the kyuubi. So Senju I guess"

She gaped at the fact that the Sandaime had died. He seemed so, immovable so solid. She began sobbing softly, after 10 minutes, she had processed the rest of what her husband had said and began laughing softly.

"You found a Mokuton user, A Senju heir, and sealed the kyuubi into him. He'll be a monster when he's older."

"I had much the same reaction, but what are we going to do with him." wondered Minato

Kushina looked at her daughter, then to the boy in her husband's arms, and devised a devious plan. "Why not take him in." she stated, smiling at her idea of playing matchmaker.

Minato thought about the idea, it certainly had its merits, The boy could grow up with a family instead of being alone, could learn some Shinobi arts from him and his wife, and could end up with Kasumi...He immediately crushed that last line of thought, his baby, was not having a boyfriend.

Ever.

"Okay Kushi-chan, but he still needs a name." spoke Minato after thinking about the idea and problems that could arise from them bringing him up for several moments.

"Why not Naruto? We were going to name Kasumi that if she was a boy." inquired the red-haired lady.

"Senju Naruto, not bad, Okay then, Naruto it is." said Minato confidently. As he began to leave the room. "Sorry Kushi-chan, gotta go help clean up and meet with the council soon. Don't worry I'll be back."

"Okay" said Kushina as she hummed happily while looking down at her daughter Kasumi.

**3 hours later**

We find the Yondaime Hokage examining Damage reports as the newly named Senju Naruto slept on the couch.

"So many dead." He muttered. "It's gonna take a while to fix this mess" he sighed sadly feeling sorry for himself and the dead.

'Fix' In Hokage speak, basically translates, to more paperwork. So now you understand why the great flash, is feeling sorry for himself. As even he, the mighty genius, cannot figure out the secret of paperwork, a secret that would bring him much joy in the future.

Anyways back to the story...

An ANBU with an Inu mask shunshin'ed into the room in a poof of smoke.

"Hokage-sama, the council is assembled and are waiting for your appearance." He spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Thank you Kakashi, you are dismissed." Spoke Minato.

"Hai sensei" spoke the now identified Kakashi as he poofed away again.

Minato stood up and walked over to the sleeping child and picked him up. "Time to shine I suppose" as he picked the babe up.

The Senju awoke, and instead of crying as usual, he just looked and the Yondaime curiously, well, as curious as a 4 hour old baby can look at someone.

Minato had expected crying or wailing of some degree, but for the baby to just look at him, it was a novelty experience. The baby had a blend of green and blue eyes that seemed to be sparkling with mischief. Minato would know that, he had the same sparkle as a kid.

Now, he was wary, pranks tended to follow that sparkle.

He stopped that line of thinking, almost immediately, a mere baby? A couple hours old? Pranking him? It seemed laughable and indeed he did chuckle.

At least…until his secretary walked in with more paperwork and dropped it onto his desk and walked out.

He turned and glared at the child, knowing that somehow, it was the babes fault. All he received of course was a slight giggle from Naruto at the facial expression that marred Minato's face.

He then sighed, and began walking to the council chambers, if he was lucky, he thought, some civilian members hopefully died, even better hopefully that damn Haruno.

Screeching bitch, she was.

Several minutes later we find our dear flash in front of the council chamber door. He pushed it open and strolled in, like the classy guy he was carrying a baby, and sat in the Hokage designated chair.

He examined the council to see who had survived, or better yet, who died.

The shinobi council was clear. They had all made it. All heads of their respective clans had lived, except for the Sarutobi seat of course; it was vacant, along with the Uzumaki and Senju. Uzumaki, because his wife was in hospital, Senju because Tsunade had taken an extended leave…For more than a couple years.

Shikaku, Head of the Nara  
A clan of those who manipulate the shadows, binding and restricting with their techniques

Inoichi, Head of the Yamanaka  
Those, who walk in the minds of others, with use of their jutsu

Choza, of the Akimichi  
A clan of essentially walking tanks, using jutsu to take and deal all manner of damage before falling.

Tsume, Head of the Inuzuka  
Tracking specilists, more in contact with their instinct than others, usually accompanied by ninken

Hiashi, of the Hyuuga  
Wielders of the Byakugan, Taijutsu experts, they believe that they see all with their eyes

Fugaku ,Head of the Uchiha  
Users of the sharingan, a strong clan of Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu experts, due to copying abilities.

Shibi, Head of the Aubrame  
A clan that acts as living hosts to hives of Kikaichu that suck chakra dry. Useful trackers.

He glanced at the elders, seems they had made it. _'Most likely hid away in some secret bunker'_ he thought derisively.

They consisted of the Koharu, Homura and Danzno the war hawk. They mostly tended to be a thorn in his side, politically speaking. Danzo would oppose peaceful solutions, usually with the full support of Koharu and Homura, wanting the same results, through bloodhed that he could bring about with negotiation.

Lastly, there were the civilians. Useless in combat, tended to use council power and deals to line their own pockets, greedy and selfish, mostly support Danzo, as his way tends to earn them more money and power, tended to barge into shinobi only decisions, despite not knowing anything about the topic.

He noticed a few missing, that was good, that would mean they had less power on the council. Sadly though, his happiness was dampened when he noticed a familiar pink haired banshee sitting down.

The Council was about to begin in earnest.

"The council will now begin." Spoke Minato authority ringing out of his voice. "Report on damages"

Shikaku sighed "troublesome, We have suffered massive structural damage throughout Konoha. The Eastern wall is currently flattened and will need to be rebuilt, we also have a lack of housing, sue to the destruction caused, we will need to rebuild a a couple sectors of Konoha. Clan compounds suffered the least damage being on the western side of Konoha"

"Shikaku, work on getting that wall back up, first, then worry about the housing. We need our defences back up. Hiashi, I'll be needing Byakugan users on the walls for watch, who knows who might take advantage of this."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Shikaku and Hiashi spoke in unison.

"We also suffered high shinobi casualties and civilian casualties, it will take a couple years to get back on our feet properly" finished Shikaku.

"Thank you Shikaku."

"Are any clans out of commission at the moment?" asked the Hokage

"Hai, Hokage-sama, the corrosive chakra of the Kyuubi has killed off most of the Aubrame Hives, we will be off duty for a couple weeks, while we rebreed them."

"Okay, Shibi."

"Okay, now our finances. As of now, the 20% of our funding that the civilian council uses will be reduced to 5% as we need the rest of the money to build up our defences and bolster our forces."

"HOKAGE-SAMA, WE NEED THAT MONEY THOUGH, WE NEED IT FOR BETTER AND CLEANER NEIGHBOURHOODS, UPGRADING THE STREETS, HELPING BUSINESSES FLOURISH AND…" screamed the only Haruno in the room, Haruno Saya, with the entire civilian council nodding. In reality, they didn't do anything like that, it really involved embezzling and buying better things for civilians.

As she was about to finish… "Be quiet Haruno, or you will be removed from the room." Spoke Minato. "It will be used to fix Konohagakure no Sato, and you will not be using it to line your own pockets." He spoke in a threatening tone.

The civilian council shivered _'Is he onto us?'_ they thought.

"That is it for today, focus on fixing things and cleaning up, and we'll be done in no time." Spoke Minato as he stood up holding the Naruto.

"No, Hokage-sama, I have something to ask." Spoke Danzo.

Immediately, Minato's as well as the shinobi councils eyes, narrowed at Danzo, who was known for his warring ways.

"What?" spoke Minato

"After the Kyuubi disappeared, I went searching for what it had been sealed in. And to my surprise there was nothing." Eyes narrowed at that comment.

"What are you getting at Danzo?"

"Where is the Kyuubi, Hokage-sama, it is an important Konoha weapon. Integral to our military might."

"It is sealed inside this babe, Danzo, you will not be touching him. Me and Kushina will raise him, until he is old enough to live on his own as his parents are dead." Spoke Minato, at which Danzo's eyes Narrowed.

"KILL THE DEMON BABY!" came the screams from the civilian side, at which the shinobi, including Fugaku glared at them, knowing the sealing was infallible.

"If anyone touches the boy, they will be executed!" shouted Minato, scaring the civilians. " He is the heir to an almost dead clan, so you will shut you mouths."

"Which clan Hokage-sama?" asked Danzo

"…Senju…He is Senju Naruto." Spoke Minato

Jaws hit the ground at this revelation, all Except Danzo's.

"How do you know he is a Senju, if his parents are dead.?" Questioned Danzo, intent on having th boy.

"He showed signs of having Mokuton." Spoke Minato

Again jaws hit the ground. Danzo though, he ground his teeth, thanks to that answer, and that answer alone, he could never obtain the boy. The Mokuton is coveted in Konoha, too many people will ask questions if he goes missing, Danzo effectively, ruined his own plans.

"Good news Hokage-sama" Danzo ground out, obviously vexed at this turn of events if his tone was anything to go by.

"Everything that was just revealed is now an SS-class secret, meaning any mention outside of these chambers or in my office, will mean immediate execution. Got that?" everyone knew this was directed mainly at the civilians, being the gossips they were.

They nodded quickly.

Except Haruno who shouted objections. She was quickly ignored. Which caused more objections.

"Dismissed, meetings over" said Minato, not really able to handle Haruno's shouting anymore. Even Naruto was frowning at her, and he was a baby for kami's sake.

Minato began to wander back towards the hospital, towards Kushina and Kasumi. His Family, the one the baby in his arms, was now a part of too.

He looked at the sweet sleeping babe that lay in his arms, "The future will indeed be interesting" he said to himself.

The life on one Senju Naruto, had only just begun, and yet, has much to go.

**Again…**

**Don't abuse me too much, constructive criticism would be appreciated but is not vital.**

**Ill try to update it ASAP, but homework and stuff, you know.**

**Signing off, Harlequyn.**


End file.
